Royal
by ChakramSais
Summary: If Xena were a Queen in Medieval times.....well....you'll have to read and find out..:)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena Warrior Princess. They belong to whoever owns the rights to the show now!  
  
Royal  
  
Prologue  
  
Xena spent her childhood days in a large palace in Amphipolis. She was born to Queen Cyrene and King Atrius. Many of her days were spent running around the royal chambers and playing with her older brother Toris, but mostly with her younger brother, Lyceus.  
  
From the age of 4, Xena was tutored and taught to fight, ride horses, and most of all, to be a queen. Toris and Lyceus were two candidates, the only two candidates for heir to the throne. But, from the moment Xena was born, Atrius knew she'd rule the kingdom one day.  
  
It was said, that if Xena married an Olympian prince, she and her new husband would rule over the two kingdoms of Amphipolis and Olympus. The most handsome son of King Zeus and Queen Hera of Olympus was the best candidate for the husband of the princess. Zeus and Hera were to remain the rulers of Olympus until Zeus's son Hercules took the throne.  
  
Princess Xena of Amphipolis and Prince Ares of Olympus were married at a young age. Princess Xena was only 12 and Prince Ares, only 15. They were the newest and youngest king and queen that Amphipolis had ever had. From the time they were married, they had already started a family.   
  
The king and queen were blessed with a child from the day of their wedding. Xena, just a girl, was to grow up fast to be a mother, a wife, and a queen. She and Ares were to produce a son to become an heir. They were sure that they would have a son during the pregnancy.  
  
On the day of the child's birth, Xena was bedridden from the moment she woke. A midwife came and delivered the king and queen's baby. They had a daughter. Her name from then on was Princess Eve, thus beginning our tale of King Ares and Queen Xena of Amphipolis.  



	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
Xena spent her days after the birth of Eve feeding the baby, changing her cloth diapers, waking up at all hours of the night and bathing her. Ares would wake with Xena sometimes, but he, being a 15 year old boy at the time, knew little about children. Xena had learned more than enough over the past few months.  
  
No sooner had Eve been born, well, three months later, Ares and Xena were expecting again. Xena was so tired and she wanted to wait before she had another child. But, Ares, and all of the royal advisors and priests wanted them to continue to have children as soon as they could, until they produced a boy. They said that after the birth of their child, if the child isn't a boy, they start trying exactly three months after the birth to try and give the children birthdays on the exact same days.  
  
Xena agreed, knowing that she would most definitely be pregnant most of her child bearing years. She decided that she could deal with it for awhile. She loved children, she was a child herself, and she was learning to be a mother, and doing a pretty good job at it.  
  
When Xena's second pregnancy began to come to an end, a midwife came again. This day, Princess Eve's birthday, was a remarkable one at that. The labor took over 15 hours, both Xena and Ares were sure of the sex of the baby. When the child was brought into the world, the 13 year old queen looked at the midwife.  
  
"Let me hold my son." She whimpered.   
  
"You haven't a son, my lady." The midwife declared. "You have another daughter."   
  
The land cheered the birth of the new princess, Princess Chloe. Nobody was in a panic at this point because the king and queen would produce more children.   
  
When Xena laid in bed holding her new daughter in her arms, she began to sob, knowing that in exactly a year, she'd be holding a new child in her arms, and most likely, it would be a girl. She didn't mind, in her heart, she loved her daughters. She was so happy that she had two healthy daughters, but she knew that the king wanted a son, and he'd not rest until he had an heir to the throne.  



	3. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Well, three months passed yet again, and yet again, Xena was with child. She cried herself to sleep most nights and Ares would hold her and comfort her. Xena was ashamed at herself for being so weak, but she knew it was the hormones.   
  
She was a girl of 13 year old. She'd barely had time to live her childhood. She went to Ares early in the morning on a warm spring day.   
  
"My Queen." He said as he greeted her with a kiss. He rubbed Xena's belly. It was barely noticeable that she was expecting. In fact, to the unknowing person, she didn't look pregnant at all.  
  
"I'm going out today. I shall be gone all day and return tonight." Xena declared. The king nodded.  
  
"Will you be taking the children?" he asked.   
  
"Yes. I'm going to show them what nature looks like." Xena said with a smile. Ares nodded.  
  
"Very well." He said. "Do you want a guard?"   
  
"No. I'll be fine." Xena said. She smiled at her 16 year old husband and left to get her daughters.  
  
Xena went down the corridor to the nursery where her infant daughters were sleeping. Well, Eve was toddling around the room and her nanny was chasing after her. Chloe was sleeping in her cradle. Xena picked her up and she picked up Eve into her arms and carried the girls out of the nursery and out of the castle.  
  
For a split second, she felt as if she never wanted to come back to the palace, but then again, she couldn't leave Ares. She loved him so. She was only 13. She felt as if her life, which had barely begun, had ended. She had not a friend in the world. She just had Ares, her daughters, her parents, and the many servants and workers around the palace. She wanted to meet someone. She wanted to meet somebody who could be her friend.  



	4. Part 3

Part 3  
  
As Chloe slept on her shoulder and Eve sat on her hip, Xena held onto her children carefully. Xena had barely had time to realize that she was beautiful. When it came to beauty, she was the talk of the town. Everytime she gave birth, she got her figure back so fast and easily. Her skin was a medium tone and she had long, beautiful black hair that she let hang down her back. The thirteen year old girl had never noticed her own looks before.  
  
As she walked, she could hear someone out in the woods cutting wood. She furrowed her brows and walked in the direction of the sound. Soon enough, she came across a beautiful blonde girl, a bit younger than her. She was so beautiful, but she looked as if she hadn't bathed in a while. Her face was dirt smudged and so were her hands. Her dress was in rags.   
  
"Hello?" Xena asked. The young girl with green eyes looked up and she saw Xena and her eyes grew wide. She quickly curtsied and looked to the ground.  
  
"My queen." She said.  
  
"Do I know you?" Xena asked as she shifted her weight to support Eve on her hip.  
  
"I'm one of your servant's daughters." The girl said.  
  
"How old are you?" Xena asked.   
  
"I'm 13." The girl said. "Your age."  
  
"It's nice to meet you . . ." Xena started, but didn't know the girl's name.  
  
"Gabrielle." She said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Gabrielle." Xena said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, my queen." Gabrielle declared.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you for awhile?" Xena asked as she watched Gabrielle gather the wood she'd chopped into her arms.  
  
"Surely, my queen, you have friends who are wealthy and royal. Why would you want to talk to me? I'm a mere servant's daughter." Gabrielle said.  
  
"I have no friends." Xena said quietly as Chloe began to stir. "I have my husband, my parents, my children, and my servants. But, I have no friends of my own."  
  
"But, surely, you have friends, my queen." Gabrielle said. Xena shook her head.  
  
"I haven't had any friends buy my brothers. They're off in other countries now being trained to be soldiers." Xena explained. "I haven't had fun since I was a child. I have two daughters, and I'm married. I'm a queen, and I have barely begun my life."  
  
"I thought you'd love your life. I mean, your royal, everyone loves you." Gabrielle said as she sat down on a log. Xena sat down beside her and let Eve walk around a bit and she cradled Chloe in her arms.  
  
"I do love my life. I'm just . . . lonely."  



	5. Part 4

Part 4  
  
"Lonely?" Gabrielle asked. Xena nodded as a distant look spread across her face.  
  
"My life is so full, yet so empty." Xena said. A sympathetic look crossed Gabrielle's face.  
  
"I have no friends either. My mother tells me that if I want to make friends I have to talk to people. I'm good at that. I talk to people all the time if they want to listen to me. But, most of the time they don't."  
  
"That must be awful." Xena said. "I mean, you are such a beautiful girl, Gabrielle. With a good bath, a brush to your hair, and a new dress, you'd meet lots of new people."  
  
"You really think so?" Gabrielle asked. Xena nodded with a smile.  
  
"You haven't gotten out much, my queen. I mean no disrespect. It's just that, changing what you wear and what you look like may change someone's opinion of you, but you still know what you used to be, and you can't change that." Gabrielle declared. "I must be getting back to the palace."  
  
"Well, I don't have to be back until nightfall. Will you stay with me? I'll tell your mother that you were with me so you don't get into trouble." Xena said. The girl smiled.  
  
"I'd like that, my queen." She said with a smile.  
  
"First of all, call me Xena." Xena said. The girl nodded. "And second of all, what is your mother's name?"  
  
"I believe you should remember her. Her name is Hecuba. She's your cook." Gabrielle said. Xena smiled.  
  
"Yes. I k now Hecuba. She's a lovely woman. I remember about ten years ago, I was just 3 and she had a little girl of my age and a baby with her when she was asking my parents for a job here.  
  
"Well, I was the little girl, and the baby was my sister Lila." Gabrielle said with a grin. "I remember that day as well."  
  
"Mama!" cried Eve as she ran over to Xena. Xena looked startled. She grinned widely when her daughter came over and sat onto her lap.  
  
"She's never spoken before. She's said her first word." Xena said with a grin.  
  
"How old are your daughters?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Eve is 1 and 3 months, and Chloe has been here for 3 months." Xena said. She stood for a moment and the bit of weight she had gained from this pregnancy was clear to Gabrielle.  
  
"And this one will be born when Chloe is 1?" Gabrielle asked. Xena nodded.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to have children every year on my other children's birthdays." Xena said. "At least until I bear a son. I have great doubt that this will be a son. I don't think I'll ever bear a son."  
  



	6. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Near nightfall, Xena and Gabrielle walked back toward the palace. They had talked all day long about each other's lives and how they felt about things. Xena and Gabrielle had quite a lot in common. They were surprised how much they had in common.  
  
"You've had a child?" Xena asked in shock. Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"Don't be too surprised. Villagers can have children at young ages too, you know." Gabrielle said. "I had a beautiful son. His name was Talos. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He looked like me. But, his father, Perdicus, well, he was in a war, and he would send us money to help get by the cold winters. Well, one day, the money stopped coming, and we never heard from him again. I had not much strength to feed my son, and he died of hunger, just two months after he was born." Tears formed in the young girl's eyes. "It's been a year, but the pain is still there." Xena wrapped her free arm around the girl, suddenly feeling older and smarter, but she didn't know why.  
  
It was a few minutes later that the girls headed back to the palace in silence. Xena had Chloe in one arm and Eve in another. Both children were sleeping.  
  
When they reached the palace, Xena said goodnight and hugged her new friend. She then walked to the Royal Chambers and put the children to bed.  
  
Xena awoke in the morning to an awful commotion downstairs. She looked out her window to see, outside of the palace, the guards holding onto Gabrielle. Xena felt her blood boil.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Xena called from her window. The guards stopped what they were doing to bow. Gabrielle looked up at the queen and curtsied. Xena shook her head as if to tell Gabrielle she didn't have to.  
  
"This girl was caught trying to sneak into the palace. She said she was coming to see you." One guard said.  
  
"Then let her up!" Xena yelled. The guards didn't dare defy the young queen. "Where's my husband?"  
  
"He went to sign peace treaties with Rome. He'll be back by the next full moon." The guard said. Xena nodded and the guards led Gabrielle into the palace and up to Xena's room.  
  



	7. Part 6

Part 6  
  
"Gabrielle?" Xena asked after she dismissed the guards. "Has something happened?"  
  
"No . . . nothing's happened. I just wanted to talk." Gabrielle said. Xena smiled. She went behind her changing curtain and changed into a royal blue dress and then quickly joined Gabrielle.  
  
"Talk. That sounds good." Xena said.  
  
"I wanted to know . . . well . . . is it possible if I . . . see, there's a guy . . ." Gabrielle started.  
  
"A guy?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well, he's a friend of Prince Hercules. His name is Prince Iolaus. Well, he and I have seen each other once. He's an older man, probably in his twenties. He thought I was beautiful, and he was . . .he was amazing!"  
  
"I know Prince Iolaus." Xena said with a grin.  
  
"Do you think I could meet him again?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"He's a good friend of mine. Yes, I think I could arrange a meeting." Xena said with a smile.  
  
"Really?!" Gabrielle asked, her eyes wild with excitement. The queen nodded. "Thank you!" She smiled and hugged Xena and then hurried downstairs to tell her mother.  
  
Xena smiled after her friend and she heard the wailing of her daughter down the hall. She wondered where the nanny was, but she decided she'd go check on her. Eve was peering in Chloe's cradle and Chloe was crying. Xena picked Chloe up and held her close. The infant continued to cry.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Xena asked as she unlaced her top and put the child to her breast. The child began to suckle, and Xena sat down in a rocking chair to feed her child.  
  
She looked out the window and out toward the village below. She smiled when she saw the little boys and girls playing around in the streets. She wished she were down there playing with the children. But, she knew that'd never happen.   
  
"Mama." Eve said as she toddled over to her mother.   
  
"Oh Eve." Xena said with a smile. "What I wouldn't give to be a child again. To be the child I am."  



	8. Part 7

Part 7  
  
With Eve at age 2 and Chloe at age 1, Xena was heavy with child and she was going to be a mother again any day. Ares was spending his days preparing for the birth of the child as well. He was having horses brought in to give as a gift to his first born son. Everyone acknowledged the baby that Xena was carrying as a boy. Nobody knew what it was, but everyone called it a boy.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle had become close friends. Gabrielle had been given a room at the palace. Her mother had died a few months back, and she was alone. Xena insisted that she move into the nicer rooms of the palace. Gabrielle's long blonde hair was bright after it was washed, her green eyes sparkled, her pale skin shined.   
  
Gabrielle and Prince Iolaus had met and talked and discovered that they did like each other. They had been courting for quite some time, and Xena was sure that they'd be married within the month. Well, that was until a stranger moved into the kingdom. His name was Joxer. He was a bard, actually. He'd written a beautiful play, which Xena had attended along with Ares and Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle was touched by the play so much, that when she saw the bard, she took quite a liking to him. He was handsome and he had a way with words. That just took the girl's breath away.  
  
The age of 14 wasn't as easy as the other two years. It was the same. Just the same old thing day after day. There were children, royalty, and advisors. Xena was feeling suffocated. The only things keeping her from going crazy were her love for her 17 year old husband, her love for her children, and her love for her friend, Gabrielle.  
  
On this day, Xena was walking through the corridors of the palace with Gabrielle. They were taking a break from the bustle of the royal life.  
  
"So, you and Iolaus are getting close." Xena said to her friend. "So are you and Joxer."  
  
"Yes." Gabrielle said with a smile. "Iolaus is so sweet and charming. He loves me so. But Joxer, he's so handsome and intelligent. He loves me very much. He's already asked for my hand."  
  
"Do you love either of them?" Xena asked.  
  
"That's the problem. I love them both." Gabrielle said. "I feel that I should stay true to my long-dead husband, but, I feel that in my heart, I must marry one of these two. I don't know how I'm going to choose."  
  
"Just follow your heart." Xena offered. "It's the only thing that can't lie." With that, she felt a pain in her back, and she doubled over.  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed as Xena nearly collapsed. But, thanks to Gabrielle, Xena didn't fall. Gabrielle helped her sit down on a bench. " I'll go get the midwife."  
  
Five hours later, Xena was lying in bed, the midwife nearby, and Gabrielle was sitting beside her friend, wiping her forehead with a cold, damp cloth.  
  
"Breathe, Xena." Gabrielle soothed.  
  
"I can't do this." Xena wept. "I didn't ask to be born to royalty. I didn't ask to be married and have children so young. Why? Why is this happening to me?"  
  
"Shh . . ." Gabrielle soothed. "Xena, you know that you can do this. You've done this twice before. You've bore two daughters."  
  
"You know what they say . . .third time's a charm. I so want to give my husband an heir." Xena said. "But, if it's a girl, I won't mind. If he minds, he can take it up with the Fates."  
  



	9. Part 8

Part 8  
  
"That's a good idea." Gabrielle said. "Don't worry, Xena. You're going to be a great mom. You already are. Your child is going to be healthy and happy, and nothing will change that. You hear me?" Xena nodded.   
  
"Thanks." She said softly.  
  
"It's time." The midwife declared. Gabrielle held onto her friend's hand as the 14 year old pushed another child out into the world. It took only four big pushes, and Xena could hear the cry of her third born. Xena felt her stomach start to flatten, and she felt her body shudder in pain but, the cries of her baby brought her from thoughts of pain. Gabrielle smiled at Xena with tears in her eyes. Xena was crying and the midwife handed Xena her third baby wrapped in a white blanket.  
  
"Your daughter is beautiful." Gabrielle said to Xena. "She looks just like you."  
  
"Thank you." Xena said with a smile. "Looks like in three more months . . ."  
  
"I know." Gabrielle said. "But for the time being, enjoy not being with child." Xena looked down at her baby girl and smiled.   
  
"Hello Serenity." She said with a grin. "You're here with me, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
In just a week, Serenity's blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her black hair glistened. All three of the princesses had black hair and blue eyes like Xena. When Ares learned he had another daughter, he was pleased, but he was impatient to get a son. Xena had told him to go to the Fates if he wished, but he decided that it was going to happen sooner or later.  
  
On the one week anniversary of Serenity's birth, Xena woke up early, fed the baby, dressed her, and then she dressed Chloe and Eve. She put some of her breastmilk into a wineskin for when the baby would get hungry later. She went back to her own room and dressed before the king woke. She decided that today, she was going to be free from all responsibilities. She was 14. She was young, and she wanted to have some fun. She was still a bit sore from the birth, but she was strong, and she could handle the pain.  
  
Xena got into a plain but beautiful purple dress and walked down the corridors to Gabrielle's chambers. She knocked on her door and the blonde girl opened the door.  
  
"Xena." Gabrielle said with a smile.  
  
"You ready to have some fun?" Xena asked with a devilish grin on her face. Gabrielle chuckled.  
  
"Let's go!" she exclaimed. The two hurried off to go have some fun.  



	10. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Through the village they went, running, well, running slowly for Xena at this point. They were playing, and people were bowing to them. They ran around like any teenaged girls would, and they were laughing. Gabrielle noticed how happy Xena was to be a kid again, and she knew that the queen was really having trouble with her life.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle had been having so much fun, they went to the lake and stripped their dresses off so they were in their undergarments and they jumped in the lake and the queen jumped up as soon as she reached the surface. She was still a bit sore, but it was so cold!  
  
She started to shiver and laugh. Gabrielle did the same and they started to burst into giggles.  
  
"Gabrielle, this is the most fun I've had in a long time." Xena said with a grin.  
  
"Me too." Gabrielle said. She splashed Xena with water, and Xena did the same back to Gabrielle. Soon, they were involved in a huge water fight, all the while, they couldn't stop laughing.  
  
As soon as they got out of the water and dressed, Xena and Gabrielle sat down on the warm grass and just looked out over the lake.  
  
"Xena?" Gabrielle asked. "Are you happy?"  
  
"Right now at this very moment?" Xena asked. Gabrielle nodded. Xena nodded. "More than ever."  
  
"And at the castle?" Gabrielle asked. Xena sighed.  
  
"I love my husband and I love my children. It's just that I don't think that I'm cut out to be Queen." Xena declared.  
  
"Yes you are. You're a great queen. And, one day, you'll have a son that will be heir to Ares' throne and then, you won't have to rule over the land." Gabrielle offered.  
  
"That's true. It's just going to be awhile. I can feel it." Xena said.   
  



	11. Part 10

Part 10  
  
Another year had passed, and Xena, pregnant again, was 15. King Ares was 18, and now starting to pray every night that the gods would send him a son.   
  
Gabrielle had married the handsome bard Joxer. They hadn't been blessed with any children yet, and Gabrielle was fine with that.   
  
Eve was 3 now, Chloe was 2, and Serenity was 1. The baby impending was sure to be a boy. The townsfolk thought so, and so did everyone in the palace. Xena figured it'd be a girl, but she didn't dare tell anyone except Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle stayed by the queen's side as much as she could. She helped her take care of the children seeing as the nanny had run off with one of the guards. So, they were in need of a nanny, and Gabrielle helped watch them as much as she could. But, she spent more time with Xena. Xena spent time with her husband too, but they always had other things to do except on that one special night once a year at the same time when they could be sure to create a child, and they always did.  
  
"By the gods!" Xena exclaimed out loud as she sat down for dinner in the main hall. Everyone, the priests, the servants, the King, Gabrielle and Joxer, they all looked at her and the midwife and Gabrielle rushed to her side.  
  
"Not again . . ." Xena muttered as Gabrielle helped the midwife take Xena back to the royal bedchambers. They helped her into a cotton gown and into bed where they covered her up. Gabrielle took her place by Xena's side had held the cold, damp cloth to her friend's forehead.  
  
The hours passed and Gabrielle could hear Ares pacing the hall. He had a priest outside the door, praying for a son to be an heir. Actually, Gabrielle thought, there was probably an army of priests out there praying for the same thing.  
  
Xena was pushing her 4th child out into the world at this moment, and Gabrielle was by her side. Now, the 4th child of King Ares and Queen Xena was making it's first appearance.  



	12. Part 11

Part 11  
  
In the hall, Ares sat with his three daughters by his side and the twelve priests praying outside the room Xena was giving birth in at the very moment. They could hear every painful groan and scream and Ares felt terrible that he had to make her go through this every year just to give him a son.  
  
"Father." Eve said from her position on his left knee.  
  
"What is it my princess?" Ares asked.  
  
"Is mother okay?" the three-year-old asked. He nodded.  
  
"She's giving us a new addition to the family. Another playmate for you, I might add." Ares told her. The little princess gave a smile, flashing her little pearly whites.  
  
In the room, Xena could feel that last moment before the baby came out. She could feel the pain surging through her body and finally that wonderful scream of a cry that came from her baby. Gabrielle looked at the queen and then to the midwife.  
  
"Is she alright?" Xena asked, automatically saying it was a girl.  
  
"Yes. She's fine, my queen." The midwife said as she wrapped up Xena's fourth daughter into a blanket and handed her over.  
  
Xena held her baby girl and smiled.  
  
"Hello Dawn." She said with a smile.   
  
Out in the hall, Ares heard the cries of his child. He waited for the midwife to come out of the room. He carried Serenity and Chloe, but Eve walked by his side. The midwife opened the door and Ares entered the room with his three daughters to find Xena lying in bed holding a swaddled child and Gabrielle sitting by their side.  
  
"Have you given me a son?" Ares asked hopefully.  
  
"No. Another daughter, her name is Dawn." Xena said. Ares had a look of exhaustion on his face, seeing as for the fourth attempt at a son, they got another daughter, but he smiled afterward. He kissed Xena and kissed his newborn daughter.  
  
"In three months . . . we'll try again." the King declared. Xena nodded with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Three months . . ." she said softly.  
  
  



	13. Part 12

Part 12  
  
Three months came and went, and now a year had passed. Xena and Gabrielle, both 16, were heavy with child. Ares, 19, was anxiously awaiting the birth of his child with Xena. Eve, Chloe, Serenity, and Dawn were thriving and growing more beautiful each day. Eve was 4, Chloe, 3, Serenity, 2, and Dawn was 1.   
  
Joxer and Gabrielle had been anxiously awaiting their baby's birth. They were excited because they were due the same time as the queen. They had planned and waited and hoped to become with child, and finally, they were going to be parents.  
  
Xena, who was feeling mild pains of labor, kept to herself on this day. She was tired and sore and wanted to sleep, but she couldn't with the pain that came and went every half of an hour or so.   
  
Xena smiled when she thought of her children. Eve was practically a young adult if you judged her by her mannerisms. She would talk the best she could with appropriate usage of words, and she never raised her voice unless she had a good reason. Her hair hung down her back now, it was the darkest brown, just like her mother's. It was practically black. Her eyes were the like deep pools of water. They were a magnificent blue, like her mother's. Chloe had that same dark hair and blue eyes. Her hair was a bit shorter seeing as she was a year younger than Eve. She was a happy child who like to play and get dirty. Of course, the servants didn't like that because they bathed her nightly. Serenity was just beginning to get into the dirt. Before she turned 2, she wouldn't touch mud, now, she practically had it caked on every time you would turn around. She too had dark hair and blue eyes. Finally, little Dawn. She was just as beautiful as her mother and her sisters. She had dark hair and blue eyes, but she was just a little thing. She was toddling her steps, and when she tried to run, she'd fall, causing a lot of crying because all she fell on were the big steps in front of the palace. For some reason, she thought that was the only place to run.  
  
Gabrielle walked down the hall and into Xena's room with a knock on the door.  
  
"Hi Gabrielle." Xena said with a soft moan.  
  
"How long?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"All morning. They're a half of an hour in between." Xena said.  
  
"Okay. I'll get the midwife." Gabrielle said.  
  
"No. Will you stay with me? Please? Just for a little while, then you can get the midwife." Xena said. Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"Okay." She said. Xena smiled.  
  
"You make a beautiful pregnant woman, Gabrielle." Xena said with a smile. Gabrielle grinned.  
  
"So do you." She said.   
  
"I can't believe I'm having my fifth child. I'm only 16. This is all that I'm ever going to do. Well, that is unless I give my king a son." Xena said.  
  
"Don't you let him make you have children. That should be your choice." Gabrielle said.  
  
"He's king, Gabrielle . . ." Xena said.  
  
"And you're queen." Gabrielle said.  
  
"I love the children. I wouldn't mind to have more. It's just that it seems he just loves me because I produce a child every year for him. But, I can't produce a son . . . therefore he thinks I'm useless." Xena admitted.  
  
"That is not true! Do you here me? You are useful. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I'd give anything to be like you. You have the most wonderful personality, Xena. You have wonderful children, you have a good husband, although he doesn't show he loves you sometimes, I've heard him talk at night. He talks to the servants about how wonderful his wife is, how brilliant, beautiful, and sweet she is. He talks about how incredible his daughters are and that he feels it is him that can't produce a child with you." Gabrielle declared.  
  
"He said all of that?" Xena asked with tears in her eyes. Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"He loves you Xena." She said. "We all love you. You have so many people that care about you and the children. You have me. I'm your friend. You're my best friend, Xena. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Gabrielle." The queen said with a smile. The two hugged, and Xena felt another pain go through her.  
  
Within the hour, Xena was pushing hard and the midwife was preparing her for delivery. Gabrielle was holding Xena's hand and Ares, once again was pacing the halls and the children were with him out there. He didn't have any priests this time, he was hoping all the faith he had, he could offer to the gods for a son.   
  
The midwife saw the baby's head crowning. She looked at Gabrielle who looked as well. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that the head was blue.   
  
"What's wrong?" Xena asked the midwife. The midwife didn't answer.  
  
"Just push Xena. Come on." Gabrielle said. Xena pushed hard and she felt the baby slide out of her and saw the midwife wrapping something up. She held it close and carried it over to the washing basing on the table. Xena saw her massaging the baby and she saw it was blue.  
  
"What's wrong?" Xena asked with a sob.  
  
"Your son is dead, my queen." The midwife said. Xena broke down into tears. She had a son, but he had died.   
  
"Let me hold him!" Xena ordered. She looked to Gabrielle who was crying. She had her face buried in her hands. The midwife as the queen ordered. She handed the baby to Xena. Xena held the baby who was bundled in a blanket. She looked him over. He was a boy. He was so cold, so blue. She started to sob again. She kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Could you leave us?" Xena asked Gabrielle and the midwife. "They nodded." They left the room. Ares stopped the midwife.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Ares asked.  
  
"You had a son." The midwife said softly. Ares looked pleased but his face fell.  
  
"Had?" he asked.  
  
"The child is dead. I'm sorry." She said before she walked off. Gabrielle lingered behind and sat with Xena's other four children. Ares couldn't go in to face Xena. Not yet. He just stood there outside the door and closed his eyes.  
  
Xena looked toward the sky.   
  
"Gods, you have never given me a son before. But you give me one now. He's dead. Why? Do you do this to torment me?" she asked. She started to feel the tears subside. She looked back to her baby. "I'd have named you Solan." She said. She heard thunder outside, up in the sky. "Gods, please don't take my son. Please give him back to me. This was my chance to bear a son. I love my son, no matter what. I just want to see him grow up. Please, don't deny me that." She started to cry again, and with that prayer, she felt her son start to move and breathe in her arms. She looked down and saw he was no longer blue. He was starting to look normal and his little blue eyes were opening. He didn't cry though. He looked up at Xena and he blinked a few times. Xena smiled. "Thank you, Gods." She said softly. "Thank you."   
  
Xena put her finger down to the baby's hand and he grasped it with his fist. He squeezed her finger, and Xena knew, her son was okay. He then began to cry.  



	14. Part 13

Part 13  
  
The cries were heard throughout the chambers. The first to run in was Gabrielle, followed by Xena's daughters scurrying behind her. Ares hurried in when he heard his son and he started to cry. His son was alive. He had a son and an heir now.   
  
Well, everyone rejoiced and for the first month, Xena and her son and daughters were inseparable. Ares would sometimes spend time with them, but for the most part, he kept away. Xena was confused, but she didn't mind. All that mattered to her was that she had her children and she had the friendship of Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle and Joxer had become parents the night Xena had her son, Solan. Gabrielle had given birth to a son, whom she named after her first husband, Perdicus. Gabrielle's son was a blonde-haired blue-eyed baby. Xena's son was a black-haired blue-eyed baby.   
  
Well, on a certain day, a month after the births, Ares came into the nursery where his children slept, and went to the grand cradle and picked his son up. The baby boy started to cry, he was used to his mother, Gabrielle, or the nanny picking him up.   
  
"Father . . ." Eve said. "Maybe you should put him back down. Mother will tend to him."  
  
"It's okay my princess. I'm his father. He's my son, and your future king. I must take him with me right now."  
  
"Where are you taking him father?" the four-year-old asked.  
  
"I'm taking him to be trained for the kingship." Ares declared. Eve watched as Ares carried Solan out of the room. She then hurried out and down the hall in the opposite direction her father was going. She ran into Xena's room. Xena was startled as she looked over at the door from her place by the window.  
  
"Eve? What is it? What's wrong?" Xena asked hurrying over to her little girl.  
  
"Father is taking Solan to be trained for kingship." Eve said. Xena's eyes grew wide. She hurried down the hall, Eve behind her, and she stopped Ares in the middle of the hallway. He was holding his crying son in his arms.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Xena asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm taking our son to be trained. He's going to be king one day. He must be a good king."  
  
"He's my son too! I should get to decide what he does and what he doesn't do! He's too young! How is he going to learn anything?"  
  
"The fastest he goes for training, the sooner he'll be ready." Ares replied. Xena quickly took her son out of Ares' arms. The baby was comforted in Xena's arms, and he began to stop crying.  
  
"You're not taking him, Ares. I've worked too long and too hard to bear you a son. You will give me this and not take my boy away from me." Xena said, her tears starting to flow.   
  
"I will give you one week, my love. Then, I must take him away." Ares said giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't cry, my love. He'll be safe and you will see him again one day. Don't worry." With that, Ares left to talk with his advisors.  



	15. Part 14

Part 14  
  
That night, Xena took Eve, Chloe, Serenity, Dawn, and Solan into her room and sat them on the bed. This was while Ares was out talking with the advisors as usual.   
  
Xena held Solan to her as he slept, and the girls sat there. Serenity and Dawn were a bit confused, but since Eve and Chloe were a bit older, they knew what their mother was talking about when she said what she was saying.  
  
"If your father takes him away, we won't see him for a long, long time. So, we can't let him take Solan. We have to figure out a plan." Xena said.   
  
"I have one." Gabrielle said as she walked into the room. She was holding baby Perdicus in her arms. She reached into one of the small pockets in her skirt and she pulled our a vile.   
  
"Well, this is a surprise . . . what is that?" Xena asked.  
  
"It's a potion that I had made. It's just for your son. I didn't tell the druggist that though. It's a potion that will make him appear dead. But, he'll be very much alive, and you'll be able to go on and raise him out of Ares' sight. He'll live down with the servants or something. But, he'll be safe."  
  
"I'll take it." Xena said without hesitation. Gabrielle walked over to Xena.  
  
"But, if everyone thinks your son is dead, you know Ares will expect more children. And, in two months, you'll probably be pregnant again."  
  
"I don't care. Just as long as my son is safe." Xena said. She looked at her daughters. "You must never speak of this."  
  
Eve looked at her with big sleepy eyes. She hadn't been paying attention.  
  
"Speak of what, mother?" Eve asked. Xena smiled.   
  
"Nevermind. It's time for bed." Xena said with a grin. Xena and Gabrielle walked down the hall, their new sons in arm, and Eve, Chloe, Serenity, and Dawn followed them down to the nursery.   
  
That night, as Xena put Solan in his cradle, Gabrielle handed her the vile.  
  
"Are you sure he'll be fine?" Xena asked. Gabrielle nodded. Xena began to pour the potion into the baby's mouth. She saw that he swallowed some of it. She was about to pour more, but Gabrielle stopped her.   
  
"You may need it again someday." She said. Xena nodded, leaned down and kissed her son, and went around to each of her daughter's beds and kissed them goodnight. She and Gabrielle left the room, leaving the potion to work it's magic.  



	16. Part 15

Part 15  
  
In the morning, Xena awoke early and pulled on her dress and brushed her hair. She went down the hall to the nursery and made sure Eve, Chloe, Serenity, and Dawn were asleep. She looked into Solan's cradle and he looked dead. She could see that he was breathing, but he was in a deep sleep, she knew that it'd wear off soon, but he was blue and looked like he'd died. It was good enough to fool everyone.  
  
She started to cry, just looking at her baby boy like that made her cry. She ran out of the room with her newborn son in her arms and she started to wail.  
  
"Help me! By the gods! Help me!" the 16-year-old queen screamed. "My son! My son is dead!" Gabrielle was the first to run out of her room. She started to cry, knowing everything that was happening, and she and Xena ran through the halls together. They reached the royal chambers, the room where Ares was still asleep after Xena had gone to the nursery.  
  
"Ares!" Xena exclaimed. He woke abruptly and climbed out of bed. "Our son is dead!" Ares' eyes went wide and he looked at his son in Xena's arms.  
  
"He's dead." He said softly and he held his sobbing wife. The child was between them. Xena and Gabrielle both knew he'd be awake soon.  
  
"We shall give him a proper burial. The burial of a king." Ares said softly.  
  
"No! I will bury him." Xena said as she left the room. Gabrielle put her arm around the queen as they left the room. "And we will mourn him, and have more children." Of course, Ares, being 19, and he was completely clueless, didn't notice that Xena had said that. He didn't have any clue of what was going on. He just let Xena have her way to bury their son. He didn't bother to stop her.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle walked down into the servants quarters. The older women said they would take care of the boy and Xena said she'd be down to feed him every couple of hours. The women agreed and everyone, who knew what was going on, knew it'd be okay. The secret was between a few of the servants, Xena, and Gabrielle.  
  



	17. Part 16

Part 16  
  
Well, of course, three months after Solan's death, and a couple of months after his "death," Xena was once again pregnant. The king and queen's advisors advised them to continue with their pattern to produce another son. Xena knew that she'd probably never bear a son again because they were lucky with Solan. The gods brought him back to them. But then he was taken from them. Well, unbeknownst to Ares, the boy was still alive.  
  
Gabrielle and her three-month-old son, Perdicus were inseparable. Gabrielle took the baby everywhere with her. Joxer would watch out for Gabrielle and the boy, but Gabrielle insisted they were safe from anything.  
  
Xena went down the servants' quarters every two hours to feed her son and play wit him. She was planning on, in fifteen years or so, to have the boy brought into the royal chambers and face Ares. She wanted to keep him from brutal training, so this was the best way. He was going to confront his father one-day to tell him he was alive and well.  
  
Xena knew that meant a lot of tough childbirth to come, but she knew that it was for the best. Her son would be safe. Better him be with the servants that be somewhere unknown, not to return for years.  
  
Xena continued to mourn her son, but in private, she would smile because she knew that he was safe and he'd be happy.  
  
Gabrielle and Xena were closer friends than ever. Gabrielle had given Xena the potion to give to the baby, she knew Xena needed her support more than ever.   
  
Xena and her daughters spent a lot of time together, and Xena took them down to see their little brother sometimes. She knew they wouldn't say anything to Ares because they respected their mother more than they did their father.  
  
Eventually, Xena was near the end of her pregnancy, and she was preparing to give birth. She was only 17, and her daughters were growing beautifully. Eve was now 5, Chloe 4, Serenity 3, Dawn 2, and even her son, Solan was 1 now. Solan was beautiful too. All five of the children had black hair and blue eyes. Of course, Solan was hidden from public sight, and the advisors, priests, and the king knew nothing of his existence anymore.  
  
Gabrielle was sitting by Xena's bedside and holding Perdicus in her lap. He was eating a piece of fruit and looking around. His big green eyes sparkled just like his mother's. Gabrielle rested periodically throughout the day as the midwife monitored Xnea's labor.   
  
The baby was going to come soon, and the midwife was setting out blankets. Xena found herself hoping to the gods that the child wasn't a boy because then she'd be in a predicament. She couldn't say anything to Ares about Solan because she knew he'd order that Solan be taken away for training. Xena couldn't deal with that. She decided that it was time to take things into her own hands.  



	18. Part 17

Part 17  
  
Luckily, Ares was away on this day. The 17-year-old queen had Gabrielle by her side. Eve, Chloe, Serenity, and Dawn were in the room as well. Solan was in Gabrielle's arms. Gabrielle was also holding little Perdicus.   
  
Xena had Solan brought to her as soon as Ares was out of the way and gone with his advisors and a few of the priests. Xena didn't care what anyone had to say about the situation. She didn't mind, just as long as she got to be with all of her children at the same time. Now, had been spending her days with all of her children and with Gabrielle.   
  
Xena still loved Ares, but her love for him was growing weaker by the day. She was near ready to leave with the children and never return, but she knew that the country would soon need her. Soon, at the age of twenty-one, which wouldn't be for 4 more years, she'd be controlling many of problems in the kingdom, by Ares' side.  
  
Gabrielle, baby Perdicus, Solan, Eve, Chloe, Dawn, and Serenity were in the room with the midwife and with Xena. They all made it clear that they wanted to be in the room. Well, Solan just kind of fussed until he could go in there with his mother.  
  
Xena gave birth to her child in a bright room that was full of the love of her children and of her friend. Everyone was overjoyed to hear the cries of a newborn daughter. Eve and Chloe were jumping up and down with joy, and the rest of the children were looking on in curiosity.  
  
Xena smiled as she held her baby girl in her arms. She looked over the healthy baby and she smiled.  
  
"Hello Rose." She said. "My beautiful flower." Just as she was cooing over her baby, she felt the urge to give birth again, and the midwife quickly took the baby and put her in a cradle. She then went to Xena and delivered another child.  
  
The next princess was delivered and she cried immediately. She was handed to Xena and all of the children grinned excitedly. Gabrielle was crying tears of joy for her friend and she smiled softly over at her.  
  
Xena held her daughter and cried softly.  
  
"My little Belle." She said. She hugged her baby to her and the midwife brought Rose over. Xena held her daughters and her other children crowded around the bed. Gabrielle put Solan down beside his mother and he looked at the twins curiously and he smiled.   
  
  



	19. Part 18

Part 18  
  
It was the next month, actually, that King Ares arrived back in Amphipolis. He entered the palace to find Gabrielle holding little Perdicus and she was sitting in a chair in the long narrow hallway that led to the Royal chambers. Eve, Chloe, Serenity, and Dawn were running around in their little dresses, playing, and Solan was chasing after Dawn with a big smile and he was laughing.  
  
Ares looked at the small boy that played with the princesses. He looked to Gabrielle with a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
"Who is he, Gabrielle?" Ares asked.   
  
"He's our son." Xena said as she walked into the room with Rose in one arm and Belle in the other. "It's Solan. I've hidden him from you since he was a babe. For a year, he's been living with the servants, and now he is here. I did not want such a young boy to be taken from me to be trained. He was much too young. I've waited a year, and in another year or so, he will go, but until then, he stays with me. That's final."  
  
"Final?" Ares asked. "I'm the king! He will do as I command! You will do as I command!"  
  
"And I am queen!" Xena said. "He's my son, and I say he stays! I don't obey you!" With that, the queen took off down the hall with her newborn daughters. She didn't want to be queen anymore. She just wanted to get the hell out of that place and never return.  
  



	20. Part 19

Part 19  
  
Xena packed her things into a bag and she went down the hall with the twins in her arms. She put them in their cradles and she began to pack their things and she packed Eve's, Chloe's, Serenity's, Dawn's, and Solan's things as well. She threw their stuff into the bag with her things and had one of the servants take it out into the hall. She went to Gabrielle who was standing with Joxer, and holding their son.  
  
"Gabrielle . . ." the 17-year-old queen started. "You've been such a tremendous friend . . . I don't know how to thank you." Gabrielle smiled.   
  
"Take me with you." She said. Xena's eyes widened. Joxer looked at his wife.  
  
"Gabrielle . . ." Joxer started. She turned to him.  
  
"I love you, Joxer, so much. I love our little boy. Xena's my best friend, and I want to be there for her. I need her and she needs me. Please understand." She said. Joxer nodded. "I want to go with you two."  
  
"No." Gabrielle said. "I'll come back to see you, I promise. I just need to be there for her." Joxer nodded. Gabrielle kissed him softly and held baby Perdicus. Xena stood there uncomfortably.  
  
"Gabrielle, you don't have to do this." Xena said softly.  
  
"I want to." Gabrielle said as she finished hugging Joxer.   
  
It was an hour later that Xena was saying good-bye to her husband. She kissed him softly and said that she'd be stronger without him. She knew that Solan was to be king, but she was going to keep him with her. He would be king one day, just not yet.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle were each given two horses. Xena put the bag with all of her and all of the kids' things on one horse and she rode the other. Gabrielle did the same and she held little Perdicus on her lap. Xena's horses had a wagon they were hitched to. Xena put Eve, Chloe, Serenity, and Dawn back there. Chloe was instructed to hold Solan, and Eve was instructed to hold her newborn sisters.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle rode off with the children and Ares and Joxer watched on with sadness in their hearts. Ares knew that he'd made a mistake by trying to overpower Xena. He knew that she wouldn't come back to rule. He knew that Xena would raise the children to be normal people, but she'd probably agree to let Solan be king one day.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle rode in silence as the children slept. Every once in a while, they'd look at each other with smiles on their faces. They knew that their lives were about to start now, and they were going to have the rest of their lives to just be themselves.  
  
  



	21. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
For ten years, Xena and Gabrielle traveled the world, and Xena was no longer recognized as queen. As Eve turned 15, she went to Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards. She became a very talented, very spiritual bard.  
  
Chloe, at 14, was taking after her older sister and becoming a bard and she was greatly enjoying it.   
  
Serenity, the age of 13, was so much like her mother. Her icy blue eyes, her black hair, just like her mother and the other children. But, the girl had something inside of her, something so special. Nobody really knew what it was, but they knew that she was going to look and be just like her mother one day.  
  
Dawn, at 12, was so curious. She got herself into so much trouble, but she could talk her way out of anything and talk her way out of punishment. She was much like Gabrielle in that respect.  
  
Solan, at 11, was a normal boy who had no idea that one day he would be king. Xena wanted to surprise him on his 16th birthday. The boy had always talked about wanting to be something big and special in life, and Xena knew that he'd be happy when he learned he'd be king.  
  
Gabrielle's son, Perdicus, was also 11 and was already starting to look just like his father. He and his mother went to visit Joxer often, up until the day that the man died. Gabrielle and young Perdicus mourned him, buried him, and made peace with his spirit.  
  
Rose and Belle were 10 and they were always, always arguing. They'd argue of the slightest things, most likely because they were twins. But, neither ever really one the arguments because they both possessed their mother's wit.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle, now 27, were closer than friends could ever be. They knew each other's emotions very well, their personalities, their fears, hopes, and dreams. They loved each other so much, and they were the two most courageous, most liberal women the world had ever had.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
